


A shower for 2

by Osomatsus



Series: The Saga Continues - a voltron mixtape [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bathroom Sex, Boners, Clumsiness, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Smut, Shower Sex, Walking In On Someone, but not actually sex, disgusted noises from keith, im too weak to do that, kinkshaming, lightning mcqueen - Freeform, matt gets moist, mention not description, shiro and his sandals i gtg, they make love because they are in love, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: "If I do recall,” he started, a cheeky grin growing across his lips as he shimmied a little bit closer. “Don’t you have a lovely bathroom just back the other direction?” His head tilted back in gesture as he again slid closer to his lover.Shiro grinned at this attempt of seduction. However, it did seem to be a successful shot in the dark at the end because Shiro closed the gap between them, a hand on Matt’s cheek. “If I do recall,” he joked, “Every house has a bathroom.”





	A shower for 2

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: Chapter 53.5  
> if youve read voltorb you will understand why

The way Matt nearly kicked down the front door made Shiro jump sky high. Upon entering the Brogane household, Matt saw what he expected to see: Shiro and Keith on the couch, half engaged in another house hunters episode. Keith wasn’t paying attention whatsoever, shown clearly by the headphones and bright screen of his phone on his face. Matt looked to Keith and then Shiro… and then back to Keith.

“Earth to Madam Homosexuale,” he yelled, earning a scowl in response. “Hi,” he said with a smile on his face. Shiro sighed and moved to make room for this boyfriend. “Is this what you two have been doing? Like, what you’ve actually been doing?” Shiro nodded in reply and rolled his eyes when Matt snorted a laugh beside him.

“What do you propose we do instead?” He looked expectantly to the Holt who only stared blankly back.

“Probably that you two get down and busy. That’s what he comes here for when it’s this late,” Keith sarcastically added, showing the two his phone’s clock. It was almost 11. The two older guys looked at each other and then Keith’s phone which suddenly was turned back to the teen’s face. “Get a room.”

Shiro laughed and kicked his feet up on the coffee table - something he only did when guests weren’t there. Keith already had his feet propped up onto the arm rest of the sofa from where he sat sideways in the chair. “I pay the rent,” Takashi chided, making Keith groan over exaggerating very much. 

“Gross!” He stood up abruptly and left to his own bedroom. “Disgusting!” He added, as if his point hadn’t gotten across the first time. Again, Matt was laughing, with Shiro this time. The two leaned back into the couch and sighed simultaneously. 

“You know,” Matt started, talking in the direction of Keith’s door, “I don’t think it’s  _ too _ late to get a ride to Lance’s house?” Shiro smacked his arm and gave him a look of warning.

“What are you doing?”

Matt winked and pointed to the door again. Moments later appeared Keith with shoes and a jacket on. He was almost nervously peeking out at the two. And then Shiro noticed the bag slung over the shoulder that poked through the door frame.

“Is it too late?” Keith’s voice was soft, curious, and overall a glorious bell in Matt’s ears. He had to turn away to not hollar in laughter. Contrastingly, Shiro heavily sighed, stood from his spot, and grabbed the keys off of the coffee table. A quiet “Nice,” was heard from Keith as he followed Shiro out the front door.

 

By the time Shiro got back, it was a little past 11, and there was no Keith in sight. Perfect. The door closed slowly, hesitantly almost as Shiro slid his feet out of the sandals. Even when the snow was melting away, and the group was a mud hell, that man still wore those stupid slides. Everybody else thought it was the most impractical thing Shiro had ever done in his life. Of course, he disagreed.

“Howdy, handsome,” Matt hummed, laid out on the couch by now. Shiro snorted and threw the keys at his boyfriend.

“Howdy? Really?” He shook his head and walked right past Matt, through the kitchen, and around the corner to where Shiro’s bedroom was located.

“Really? The bedroom?” Matt was on his tail, sliding along the wall. He stopped mid-corridor and put a hand on his hips. His mocking tone was still resemblant in his expression. When Shiro turned around to face him, a corner of Matt’s mouth was turned up, with a matching eyebrow. Sassy.

Takashi leaned against the wall himself, copying the expression. “What do you suggest then, huh?” In response, the man in question pondered briefly, then leaned with his back against the wall, kicking his foot childishly. With a snarky reaction like that, Shiro knew Matt had an idea in mind and was trying to word it rather than come up with one.

“If I do recall,” he started, a cheeky grin growing across his lips as he shimmied a little bit closer. “Don’t you have a lovely bathroom just back the other direction?” His head tilted back in gesture as he again slid closer to his lover.

Shiro grinned at this attempt of seduction. However, it did seem to be a successful shot in the dark at the end because Shiro closed the gap between them, a hand on Matt’s cheek. “If I do recall,” he joked, “Every house has a bathroom.” Slowly, he connected their lips in a tender kiss. Matt seemed to melt under him, arms snaking around his neck over his shoulders.

“I hope so,” he replied, pulling Takashi back down the hallway and into the kitchen. The two ended up stumbling along the way due to Matt having a desire for more kisses as they moved, clicking teeth in the process. Luckily, they were so used to clumsy instance as such that they were nearly unaffected by the sensation by now.

Once the two had made their steady way to the bathroom, Shiro pushed the door open and walked Matt inside. The two were now all over each other, hands and mouths roamed as they pleased. With a quick inhale, Matt felt himself hoisted from the ground to the sink counter, letting his hands drop in the moment. He moved backward so he was pressed against the mirror, laughing quietly. “Hold on, Lightning McQueen,” he mumbled, reaching up with the hair tie from his wrist now between his fingers.

With a groan of disappointment, Shiro stood back and let his boyfriend tie his hair up. “If you keep calling me by Cars character names, we can’t keep doing this so late at night, Matt,” he said.

“That’s Mater to you,” he snickered, reaching out for Shiro again. A grunt of annoyance was his response and the two were at it again. The comedian charade never lasted for long once Matt truly understood Shiro wasn’t having it. Once it reached a certain time of the night (usually after 9) Shiro reached a point where he was not as tolerant of the funny business as he was when he was more awake. After all, Shiro was a morning song bird compared to Matt’s night owl-ness.

Matt slid a hand from down Shiro’s front and then back up, pulling the shirt with it. The two again broke apart so the article could be removed. While they were at it, the two made an unspoken decision to also get rid of Matt’s t-shirt, both discarded on the bathroom floor.

Again, hands were moving, grabbing each other loosely, a little hesitant now that there wasn’t fabrics to hold on to. Shiro’s hands settled on Matt’s waist, pulling him back to the edge of the countertop. In one shocking swoop, the latter was back onto the floor (by his own accord) and bringing Shiro over to the bathtub. He managed to break the attachment Shiro had on his lips enough to turn on the water, pull up the lever, and turn the shower on instead.

Shiro once again was lifting Matt into the air and stepping under the water, hair immediately plastering to his face. Both of them were laughing at the chill whilst Matt was again lowered down. He turned to heat the water up, feeling Shiro’s hands reaching around to hold him by the waist. Carefully, they faced each other, colliding in a more messy, needy kiss. “Takashi,” Matt whispered between contact, a hand pushing the bangs of the former from his forehead.

There was a hum of a reply and then a pop as the taller removed himself from a spot on Matt’s neck. There was a faint red spot that was sure to swell and change color soon enough. “What’s up?”

“Jesus Christ. Mother Teresa would kill you and you aren’t even a Catholic man.”

Both of them screamed and fell onto their asses in the tub, looking at the door which was left forgotten, wide open. In the space stood Keith himself, hands on his hips.

“I forgot a change of clothes here. I called you, but I guess now I know why you didn’t answer.” He sighed, marching back to his room to collect what he needed. Before he left, he stepped back into the bathroom and plucked his toothbrush from the cup near the sink. “Gotta go, Lance is waiting for me in the car,” he said, swinging himself back out the door. Once again, though, he poked his head back in, adding “Also, next time you two plan to make out, please tell me beforehand so Lance’s family can have an actual warning before I turn up on the doorstep.”

And with that, Keith was gone as fast as he appeared.

Shiro and Matt stared dumbfounded at each other, water pouring onto their heads.

Quietly, Matt asked the question “Boner killer?”

The other responded with a slow, frightened nod, mouth still open from the gasp. “Boner killer,” he whispered after a good minute or two. In a groan, Matt turned and shut the water off, listening to the rumble that poured from the faucet below. “Sorry about him,” he said, running his fingers to get rid of the water in his bangs.

“Nah. Wouldda been worse if we were at my place,” Matt shrugged, standing from the floor and pulling his hair from the measly ponytail. “Katie would’ve been recording it all for blackmail, y’know?” Before he could continue, there was an entire hand on his face accompanied by a loud ‘Shhhh’.

“Don’t talk about children right now, please,” Shiro pleaded, stepping out of the tub. He grabbed a towel from the hook and rubbed it all over his head, drying himself off. His eyes looked back to Matt, still standing in the shower, drops of water all over his body, a bit of a stunned expression on his face. Slowly, Takashi dropped the towel back to the floor and made his way back to his boyfriend, being sure to kick the door shut this time. His hands reached out and pulled Matt into another kiss, passionate and heated.

As Matt’s lips collided with Shiro’s the only thought that crossed his mind, making his smile immensely, was  _ And Shiro said his boner died. _

**Author's Note:**

> I LIKE TREATING YOU GUYS
> 
> also this is the first time ive ever written anything spicy im sorry im a weak baby
> 
> this was going to be a nice and serious and zesty fic and then i started typing lightning mcqueen. thats when i knew i couldnt go back.
> 
> thank u if you made it to the end. i know it ends kind of abruptly but i am not pulling no DICKs out in my christian fanfiction.


End file.
